falloutfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Biblia Fallouta 0
Biblia Fallouta: Sekcja Zerowa 15 Stycznia - 25 Lutego 2002 Wstęp: Tablica ogłoszeń Studia Black Isle To "uaktualnienie" Biblii Fallouta jest tak naprawdę kompilacją trzech poprzednich, które zostały zamieszczone na stronie przed 25 lutego 2002 roku. Wcale nie staramy się ciebie zmylić, jedynie nadrabiamy zaległości. Jest to "Aktualizacja 0", jeżeli wolisz tak to nazwać. Jeżeli już widziałeś poprzednie wersje, to nie znajdziesz tutaj nic nowego - poza tym że wszystko jest dostępne w PDF. Być może jest to pierwsze uaktualnienie Biblii Fallouta, jakie widzisz na stronie Black Isle, ale mamy nadzieję że nie ostatnie. Dla tych, którzy pierwszy raz widzą coś takiego na oczy: Biblia Fallouta to zbiór niewykorzystanych materiałów oraz dodatkowych informacji do gier Fallout oraz Fallout 2, które są złożone w jeden dokument, dzięki czemu fani gry mogą poszerzyć swoją wiedzę. Niektóre z faktów mogą być nieścisłe, dlatego jeżeli zauważyliście jakiś błąd, albo chcecie się czemuś bliżej przyjrzeć piszcie na Cavellone@blackisle.com a ja zobaczę co będe w stanie zrobić. Nie mogę obiecać, że odpowiem na wszystkie maile od razu, ale będę do nich wracał, szczególnie w wekeendy. W każdym razie: uaktualnienia będą się teraz pojawiały, miejmy nadzieję dwa razy w miesiącu, co drugi poniedziałek, na stronie Black Isle Studios, a niedługo będzie można je już ściągać ze wszystkich stron o Falloucie. Następne uaktualnienie pojawi się 11 marca, jeżeli nie wydarzy się jakaś katastrofa. Dzięki za popieranie Fallouta, Chris Avellone @ Black Isle Studios Ostrzeżenia 1. Informacje tutaj zamieszczone, są dopiero szkicem i wymagają istotnych poprawek. Chciałbym żebyście znali w całości meritum sprawy, poskładane z walających się dookoła materiałów. Podane tutaj informacje będą stopniowo poprawiane w oparciu o wasze komentarze poparte dowodami zdobytymi podczas gry w Fallouty - dlatego, że ludzie tworzący kompendium (ja i inni) nie mają nawet w przybliżeniu takiej wiedzy na temat rzeczy związanych z grą jak jej fani. Mogą więc pojawić się tutaj nieścisłości i błędy, a my zrobimy wszystko co w naszej mocy aby je poprawić. 2. Otrzymałem mnóstwo e-maili dotyczących "Biblii". Nie miałem nawet czasu na wszystkie odpowiedzieć (tutaj specjalne przeprosiny dla Jasona Micala - ciągle szukam czasu aby przeczytać jego list o grze Pen-and-paper w całości). Nadsyłajcie kolejne pytania - chcę wiedzieć czego jesteście ciekawi. 3. Niektóre z podanych informacji nie są kompletne, ponieważ w przyszłości możemy zrobić kolejną część Fallouta, a nie chciałbym odstawiać Black Isle w kąt - chcemy zostawić dziury do wypełnienia dla nas samych... i takie, których nawet nie chcemy wypełniać. Wybaczcie więc nam grzech pominięcia czegoś. Uznajcie to za temat do opowiadań z cyklu fan fiction. 4. Informacje zamieszczone w tym kompedium mogą doszczętnie zniszczyć wiele niespodzianek i zaskakujących dla was momentów w Fallout 1 i 2''. Bądźcie tego świadomi. 5. Oprócz tego chciałem powiedzieć, że jeżeli macie jakieś porpozycje książek lub filmów które mogły być interesującym materiałem na kolejną część Fallouta, napisz do mnie. Mój adres to: Cavellone@blackisle.com Mogę nie być w stanie odpowiedzieć na każdy e-mail, który przyślecie, ale gwarantuję, że przeczytam wszystkie i spróbuję na nie odpowiedzieć, kiedy tylko będe mógł. 6. W związku z powyższym, chciałbym prosić o propozycje muzyczne w klimacie lat 50-tych. Gramy sobie w pracy w Fallout Pen-and-paper i bardzo potrzebujemy związanej z tym tematem muzyki. 7. Chętnie przyjmę propozycję dotyczące dalszych materiałów do załączenia w Biblii, pytania o wydarzenia w Falloucie oraz sugestie dla wiarygodnych źródeł informacji, ale nie mogę wam dostarczyć porad, solucji, wsparcia technicznego, ani odpowiadać na pytania związane z Falloutem. Nie będe też czytał fan fiction ani żadnych materiałów stworzonych przez fanów. 8. Wszystkie uaktualnienia będą w końcu zebrane w jeden dokument - to, co czytacie to najprawdopodobniej jeden z wielu wstępnych szkiców, które tutaj zobaczycie. 9. Jeżeli kiedyś odczujecie pilną potrzebę gry w Fallouta i macie obok siebie kilku przyjaciół z takim samym pragnieniem oraz kości do gry, polecam grę w ''Fallout na papierze (pen-and-paper) autorstwa Jasona Micala. http://www.iamapsycho.com/fallout/index.htm Niech was nie zmyli adres, Jason to miły facet. 10. Wszystkie obrazki Pip-Boya w tym dokumencie, zawdzięczacie artyście Black Isle, Brianowi Menze, który pracował nad takimi grami jak Fallout 1, 2'', ''Torment, TORN, Icewind Dale, Heart of Winter, a teraz pracuje nad Icewind Dale 2. 11.Uwaga dla tłumaczy: informacje poniżej mogą przejść jeszcze kilka poprawek, zapewne będziecie chcieli poczekać na kolejne uaktualnienie aby być pewnymi że informacje są w ostatecznej wersji Dzięki za popieranie Fallouta, Chris Avellone ze Studia Black Isle Odpowiedz mi na te pytania Poniżej znajdują się trzy ogromne pytania od Seana McGrorey'a: 1. Dlaczego aż tylu ghuli opuściło Nekropolis w czasie pomiędzy pierwszą a drugą częścią Fallouta i osiadło w Broken Hills i Gecko? Czy Nekropolis jest teraz puste? Poza tym, dlaczego Harold przyłączył się do ghuli? Pamiętam jak w Fallout mówił jakby nim nie był, kiedy wpiszesz w polu "powiedz mi o" słowo "ghule" odnosi się do nich w trzeciej osobie liczby mnogiej. :Odpowiedź: *Ghule wciąż odczuwają ludzką potrzebę przemieszczania się. Dlatego w okresie ponad 80 lat, pomiędzy obiema Falloutami opuściły Nekropolis i wyruszyły we wszystkie strony świata - niektóre już przed wydarzeniami z pierwszej części Fallouta. *Nekropolis nie jest puste, ghule podobno wciąż tam mieszkają, ale Set nie jest już ich przywódcą. Nie do końca wiadomo czy jeszcze żyje, czy nie. *Harold przyłączył się do ghuli w Fallout 2, ponieważ to równy gość i lubi pomagać innym - kiedy widzi grupkę ludzi na pustkowiu stara się im pomóc przetrwać - szczególnie jeżeli uratuje to życie któregoś z nich. *Kiedykolwiek następuje jakieś ważne wydarzenie w Falloucie, on zawsze jest w środku akcji, pomagając zmienić świat na lepsze. Może nie jest jakoś szczególnie bystry, ale ma dobre serce. *Harold nie jest ghulem, tylko mutantem. To, co mu się przytrafiło w Bazie Wojskowej podczas wyprawy z Francine, Markiem i Richardem Grey'em pozostaje wielką niewiadomą, ale jest bardzo prawdopodobne, że został poddany działaniu wirusa FEV. Wiemy tylko, że on sam pamięta moment gdy obudził się na pustkowiu będąc już zmutowanym. 2. Czy FEV naprawdę powoduje bezpłodność? W Fallout odpowiedź była oczywista i brzmiała "tak" (wystarczających dowodów dostarczyli ZAX i Vree). W Fallout 2, jeżeli towarzyszy ci Marcus i weźmiesz go do burdelu Kocia Łapka w Nowym Reno, mówi nam "Mam nadzieję, że ona nie zajdzie w ciąże". Uważa też, że FEV nie powoduje bezpłodności u mutantów i mówi że po prostu minie kilka lat zanim "soki znowu zaczną krążyć". Co więcej, szpony śmierci w Krypcie 13 są zainfekowane wirusem a pomimo tego są zdolne do reprodukcji. Więc jak, FEV powoduje bezpłodność czy nie? :Odpowiedź: *FEV powoduje bezpłodność tylko u niektórych stworzeń, na pewno robi to w przypadku supermutantów i ghuli. Komentarz Marcusa w Nowym Reno jest jedynie żartem (zresztą niesmacznym, za co wszystkich przepraszam). Jednak u innych stworzeń, FEV nie powoduje bezpłodności - co więcej, może wręcz zwiększyć częstotliwość ich cyklów rozrodczych (co idzie w parze z wadami wrodzonymi). Znane gatunki, które mogą się rozmnażać po zakażeniu wirusem FEV to większość gatunków szczurów, modliszki (rozmnażają się tak szybko, że jak wiadomo okolice Salt Lake City są pokryte gęstą warstwą tych stworzeń), radskorpiony i szpony śmierci. To oczywiście niepełna lista. *Poza tym szpony śmierci w Krypcie 13 to szczególny przypadek, są bowiem efektem eksperymentów Enklawy i były celowo hodowane dla rządu USA jako broń. Nie planowano tego, aby były zdolne do reprodukcji, ale próbowały robić to i owo już w czasach drugiej części Fallouta. Całkiem prawdopodobne jest, że naukowcy wcale nie chcieli aby szpony śmierci były zdolne się rozmnażać z obawy przed utratą kontroli nad nimi, ale to nie znaczy że próbowali robić jakieś błędy w ich materiale genetycznym lub "zaprogramować" je na bezpłodność. *Innym przypadkiem są wanamingo, które również są rezultatem eksperymentów z wirusem FEV, ale w okresie Fallout 2 zaczynają samoczynnie się sterylizować. Nie są kosmitami - były tworzone jako broń biologiczna, którą amerykanie chcieli wykorzystać do walki z innymi krajami. Po wojnie wydostały się z labolatoriów. Żyją bardzo długo, jednak w czasach Fallout 2 zaczynał powoli wymierać. Występowały jedynie na terenach na których rozgrywa się akcja Fallout 2. Ich jaja, pojawiające się w tej grze są ostatnim pokoleniem wannamingo, które przebywało na pustkowiu. Młode wanamingo wyginęły w ciągu 5 lat, kilka lat po swoich rodzicach. Ich zegar biologiczny przestanie po prostu tykać, a one same umrą. Są rasą wściekłych mutantów, dla których słońce zachodzi w Fallout 2. Aby położyć kamień na ich grobie, ich największa kolonia (Wielka Kopalnia Wanamingo) została zniszczona przez mieszkańców Redding z pomocą jakiegoś koczowniczego plemienia. Matka została zabita, jaja zniszczone, zgniecione i podeptane, a ich resztki sprzedane naukowcom, którzy przebadali je i wyciągnęli zapisane powyżej wnioski. 3. Czy radskorpiony są efektem działania wirusa FEV? Kiedy rozmawiam z doktorem Razlo w Cienistych Piaskach w Fallout 1 mówi on, że radskorpiony były kiedyś zwykłymi skorpionami cesarskimi, ale nie ma pojęcia w jaki sposób powstały, gdyż samo promieniowanie nie jest w stanie stworzyć czegoś takiego. No i przy okazji, co z innymi stworzeniami zamieszkującymi pustkowia? Które z nich były zmutowane przez FEV a które nie? Może w bestiariuszu każda z tych kreatur ma jakieś statystyki pokazujące stopień zakażenia FEV? :Odpowiedź: :Radskorpiony są rezultatem połączenia dwóch czynników: promieniowania i wirusa FEV. Razlo w Cienistych Piaskach ma rację, na początku były rzeczywiście skorpionami cesarskimi, które nieco... urosły. :Kreatury zainfekowane wirusem FEV to większość stworzeń, które mamy przyjemność spotkać w Fallout i Fallout ''2: :*Modliszki :*Większość gatunków Szczurów :*Gekony :*Brahminy :*Radskorpiony :*Mrówki :*Wiele gatunków roślin, w tym: Muchołówka amerykańska :Chodzą słuchy, że niektóre psy zostały zainfekowane, ale nikt ich jeszcze nie widział, więc jak na razie to tylko pogłoska. Oczywiście centaury są mieszaniną człowieka, psa i wielu innych części... Hej, kto wie jak przebiegły wszystkie mutacje? Grey musiał nieźle namieszać w jednym ze swoich labolatoriów. :Stworzenia nie zmutowane przez wirus FEV prawdopodobnie nie przetrwały okresu bezpośrednio po Wielkiej Wojnie, z możliwym wyjątkiem karaluchów... no i być może mrówek, chociaż jak wiemy, są także te zmutowane. :Nikt nie wie skąd pochodzą odgłosy ptaków w Kryptopolis. :Postaram się załączyć tabelę z kreaturami zmutowanymi przez wirus FEV w przyszłych dodatkach, razem z innymi stworzonkami których być może nie widzieliście w ''Fallout ani Fallout 2. Najprawdopodobniej większość owadów została zmutowana, ponieważ rozmnażają się one znacznie szybciej i zmiany w kolejnych pokoleniach mają znacznie większe tempo, więc przetrwały (oczywiście w zmienionej formie) chrząszcze, niektóre pająki, karaluchy i inne. Więcej pytań W tym fragmencie odpowiemy na pytania Michaela Warda: Czytam właśnie początek bibli w necie i nie zgadzam się z jedną rzeczą w świecie Fallouta: że krypty były tylko "eksperymentem społecznym". Już mówię dlaczego. Pomijając to, że Enklawa to banda dupków, dlaczego mieliby chcieć, aby obywatele ich własnego kraju umierali, podczas gdy krypty były ostatnią szansą na ocalenie ludzkości? Lubię się zastanawiać nad tym, że wiele osób zmarło dlatego, że krypty źle działały. W FOT jest terminal, który mówi, że pieniądze nie były przeznaczane na sensowne potrzebne wszystkim rzeczy, tylko na jakąś podziemną grę - polowanie czy jakoś tak. Eksperyment - to trochę przesadzone, ale korupcja jest już bardziej prawdopodobna. Tak przynajmniej mi się wydaje. No i Fallout 3, to jest możliwe czy nie? - Michael :Odpowiedź: Ekspperyment krypt to pomysł Tima Cain'a i naprawdę nie wiem, co się za tym kryje. :Po pierwsze, to trochę straszne, a jak wszyscy wiemy, producenci wezmą każde gówno byleby tylko spróbować zamieszać nieco w głowach graczy. Możliwe, że Tim skończył właśnie oglądać jakiś odcinek "Z Archiwum X" i w jego podświadomości snuły się różne teorie spiskowe. Twój komentarz, że to trochę przesada - no dobra, fakt. Jesteśmy winni i można nas oskarżać. :Po drugie, jak udowodniono kilka razy w Fallout 2, Enklawa to nie jest zwykła banda rasistowskich palantów. Reprezentuje ona skrajnie paranoiczny pogląd na świat i bardziej spotęgowane poczucie wyższości niż ktokolwiek inny w Falloucie. :Po trzecie, rząd federalny (albo którykolwiek z oddziałów rządu federalnego, który był za to odpowiedzialny - niekoniecznie musiała być to Enklawa) mógł nawet nie uważać krypt za najlepszy sposób na ocalenie obywateli, mógł uważać tylko swoich ludzi za najlepszych kandydatów na ocalałych, którzy mogliby odbudować świat. I dlatego przeniósł się do bardzo odległych od siebie ośrodków w całym kraju (a nawet dalej), które niekoniecznie musiały być kryptami. Enklawa wcale nie wykazywała wielkich wysiłków, aby otworzyć krypty i użyć ich mieszkańców do odbudowy cywilizacji. :Po czwarte, wielu ludzi zginęło, dlatego że krypty nie zadziałały. Niektórym z nich pisany był jeszcze gorszy los. :Co więcej, nawet członkowie Enklawy nie znali odpowiedzi na pytanie kto był autorem eksperymentów krypt i jakie były jego przyczyny, ponieważ wszyscy ludzie odpowiedzialny za budowę tych schronów zmarło wiele lat wcześniej, a wszelkie dane zostały zniszczone w czasie wydarzeń z 2077 roku. Prezydent Richardson znał prawdę o rzeczywistym przeznaczeniu krypt, ale widział w nich tylko pomieszczenia z ocalałymi ludźmi, którymi można by było trochę pomanipulować. System krypt W ukrytym pliku (dającym się otworzyć jedynie za pomocą wysokiej umiejętności Nauki ścisłe) w Kryptopolis znajdują się informacje wyjaśniające, że Krypta 8 była Kryptą Kontrolną, zaprojektowaną tak aby mogła pomieścić 1000 osób i która miała otworzyć się po upływie odpowiedniego czasu. Informacje zawarte w tym pliku miały zapowiadać odkrycie prawdziwej funkcji i prawdziwego celu złowróżbnego Eksperymentu Krypt. Gracz powinien użyć także umiejętności Nauki ścisłe na centralnym komputerze Krypty 13, aby zobaczyć jej historię i udział Nadzorcy w wydaleniu Przybysza z Krypty, a nawet co gorsza, jego świadomości prawdziwego zadania schronów. Nadzorca Krypty 13 wiedział bowiem doskonale, że krypty był eksperymentem społecznym na wielką skalę. Postarał się więc o wydalenie Przybysza z Krypty, który mógłby zniweczyć eksperyment lub do końca odkryć o nim prawdę. Oczywiście Nadzorca osobiście niedługo potem osobiście spowodował problem - według Martina Frobishera, przywódcy Krypty 13 w Fallout 2: Jednakże Martin wcale nie widział egzekucji Nadzorcy, a jego wiadomości opierają się na nagraniach z Krypty 13 przekazanych mu przez jego poprzedników. Krypty nigdy nie miały być ocaleniem dla mieszkańców USA. Populacja tego kraju to około 400 milionów ludzi w 2077 roku. Trzeba byłoby więc wybudować aż 400 000 krypty (każda zdolna pomieścić ok. 1000 osób). Tymczasem Kryp-Tech otrzymało zlecenie na budowę jedynie 122. Rzeczywistym celem krypt były badania nad wybranymi wcześniej częściami populacji Stanów Zjednoczonych, aby zobaczyć jak zareagują one na stres związany z długotrwałą izolacją i jak skutecznie uda im się z powrotem zasiedlić Ziemię po wyjściu na zewnątrz. Niektóre z tych eksperymentów to: Wieść niesie, że istniały aż 122 krypty. Większość z nich jest do dyspozycji fanów Fallouta i ich fantazji. Słownik Vault-Tec jest używana w Fallout oraz Fallout 2 w dwóch różnych wersjach. Prawidłowa wersja to "Vault-Tec." Za kulisami Gdybyście byli ciekawi: człowiek, który stoi za dialogami mówionymi w Fallout i Fallout 2 to Mark O'Green, szef oddziału Interplay Dragonplay (czyli naszego starego działu D&D, zanim zmieniło się w Black Isle). Doskonale radzi sobie ze słowami. Pytania, pytania A teraz kilka pytań, pierwsze od Alberta: 1. Oto pytanie na które każdy chciałby znać odpowiedź: dlaczego Lynette jest taką suką? Czy jest dzieckiem Odlotu? Może nadużywała go za młodu? A może miała szereg nieudanych romansów, które zamieniły ją w apodyktycznego cynika? Czy zachowuje się po prostu jak typowy obywatel Kryptopolis? - Albert : Odpowiedź: Tak, Lynette jest suką, dla każdego kto nie jest obywatelem Kryptopolis. Jako głowa Kryptopolis jest ucieleśnieniem najgorszej arogancji i poczucia wyższości jakie tylko Kryptopolis ma do zaoferowania (chociaż nie są to cechy wszystkich obywateli miasta, czego dowodem jest np. McClure). Co więcej, podejrzewam że uczyniono ją czarnym charakterem jako dodatek do jej hipokryzji jeżeli chodzi o niewolnictwo. Powinniście spytać o to jej twórców; Mark O'Green i ja pisaliśmy wprawdzie dialogi, ale w oparciu o starszy projekt napisany przez (przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje) Jasona Andersena. : Oto dlaczego Lynette jest suką... rzeczywiście ma skrajnie despotyczny, ekonomiczny i niezwykle sprawny charakter, bo przyzwyczaiła się do takiego sposobu bycia. Nikt jej w młodości nie bił, nie torturował, ani nie skrzywiał w żaden inny sposób, po prostu już w wieku pięciu czy sześciu lat popadła w kompleks wyższości i uprzywilejowania i to ją na zawsze odmieniło. Od początku wiedziała, że władza nad mieszkańcami Krypty 8 jest jej przeznaczona i to jej uderzyło do głowy. : Lynette była przywódcą Kryptopolis przez wiele, wiele lat i widziała wszystko, co pustkowia mają najgorszego do zaoferowania – ale zamiast współczuć biednym ludziom przybywającym do Kryptopolis, aby się schronić, stwierdziła, że „obcy” nie są wystarczająco inteligentni i silni aby osiągnąć to, co ma Vault City, więc są gorsi. Pracuje zawsze bardzo ciężko i bardzo długo, zawsze postrzega swój czas jako bardzo cenny, więc nie ma cierpliwości, aby utrzymywać stosunki towarzyskie bez potrzeby z ludźmi wstępującymi do jej biura i marnującymi jej czas. Woli zostać w biurze do ciemnej nocy i pracować zamiast spotykać się z innymi i rozmawiać na tematy inne niż polityka. : Jak można się spodziewać, Lynette nie miała żadnych romansów – oprócz (możliwego) związku z Westinem z RNK pod koniec Fallout 2. Ma niewiele czasu na cokolwiek oprócz pracy i na niej się koncentruje. Jeżeli ktokolwiek poddaje w wątpliwość sens jej pracy lub decyzji - do widzenia, ona przyjmuje to jako najgorszy rodzaj osobistego ataku. : Lynette wykorzystuje każdy negatywny incydent, w który zaangażowani są ludzie spoza miasta, aby umocnić się w swoich przekonaniach i ignoruje pozytywne aspekty nie-Obywateli. Ma tylko jeden cel i swoje własne środki. Fakt, że ona i całe Kryptopolis mieli przyjazne warunki środowiska naturalnego, które umożliwiły im przy pomocy G.E.C.K.a przeżycie i założenie miasta (przeżywając kilka trudności więcej niż inne społeczeństwa na Pustkowiu) w ogóle do niej nie trafia. Wierzy, że obywatele Kryptopolis przetrwali dlatego, że są lepszą rasą człowieka. Bystrzejszą i zdolniejszą niż wszystkie inne śmieci ludzkie grasujące po pustkowiu. : W każdym razie, to tyle. A teraz trzy pytania od Deadlusa: 2. '''Czy Baza Mariposa jest częścią Enklawy albo coś takiego (przepraszam, nie jestem najlepszy z angielskiego :), ale myślę że wiesz, co chciałem powiedzieć – '''Deadlus. : Odpowiedź: Nie wiadomo. Basa Wojskowa Mariposa została zbudowana do przeprowadzania badań nad FEV na ludziach. Znając prawdę o „ochotnikach” (więźniach wojskowych, którym nie wycięto mózgów do wykorzystania w robotach) i brak jakiejkolwiek etyki w procedurach eksperymentacyjnych, można by przypuszczać, że Enklawa miała coś wspólnego z doświadczeniami przeprowadzanymi w Mariposie. Dane dotyczące bazy nie zawierają jednak jakiejkolwiek wzmianki, że podlegała kiedyś jakiejś organizacji o nazwie „Enklawa”. Pułkownik Spindel, dowódca brygady wojskowej stacjonującej w bazie, nigdy nie wskazywał na lojalność Enklawie... tak jak dowódca naukowców Anderson nic nie powiedział na ten temat nawet w ciągu ostatnich minut swojego życia, zanim Maxson wpakował mu kulę w łeb. : Jednakże istnienie Bazy Wojskowej Mariposa zostało odnotowane w danych Enklawy, co umożliwiało jej odnalezienie bazy i rozpoczęcie wykopalisk, więc możliwe jest, że któreś oddziały przedwojennej Enklawy maczały ręce w horrorze, który miał miejsce w Mariposie. Trzymali ten obiekt w swoim posiadaniu przez całe lata, ale porzucili go po zdobyciu próbek FEV i zauważeniu wielu przypadków mutacji wśród niewolników pracujących na wykopaliskach i u żołnierzy, w tym Franka Horrigana. 3. '''Mistrz (Richard Grey albo ktoś tam) był w F1 w którejś z krypt, w której? : Krypta, w której przebywał Grey (jego prawdziwe nazwisko to Moreau) przed swoją przemianą w Mistrza to Krypta 8, a krypta, w której go znajdziecie w F1 była kryptą testową/demonstracyjną Vault-Tec i nie ma żadnego numeru (według Chrisa Taylora – podziękowania dla Nicka Garotta za to, że dał mi znać o informacjach na ten temat w Krypcie 13). A oto cytat: '''4. '''Więc Richard Grey był pierwszym mieszkańcem krypty, a nie główną postacią w F1, i dlaczego opuścił swoją kryptę? – '''Deadlus : Według Lynette w Fallout 2 Richard został wygnany z Krypty 8 za morderstwo. Szczegóły zbrodni nie są znane, a sądząc po hipokryzji wypełniającej całe Kryptopolis, to zdarzenie stoi pod znakiem zapytania. Jedno pytanie jest od Peeyacka, wysłane przez Kreegle, sławnego z Duck and Cover: 5. '''Dlaczego w końcówce obu Falloutów nie jest nic wspomniane o NPC-ach towarzyszących graczowi? Bardzo chciałbym wiedzieć co przydarzyło się Marcusowi, Tycho, Ianowi, Cassidy'emu albo Vicowi tuż po zakończeniu gry - '''Kreegle. : Odpowiedź: W'' Fallout'': Nie wiem dlaczego. Widocznie Tim i Troika zrobili to jednak dla NPC-ów z Arcanum. : Według instrukcji do Fallout 2 (napisanej przez Chrisa Taylora), Ian został zastrzelony w Nekropolis, a Ochłap zmarł w Bazie Wojskowej Mariposa. Nie ma wzmianki o Tycho ani Katji, założono więc, że nie przyłączyli się oni do Przybysza z Krypty. Zastąpiłbym wasze doświadczenia jakimiś informacjami i stworzyłbym prawdziwą historię... chociaż bardzo prawdopodobne jest, że Ochłap zginął w Bazie Mariposa od tamtejszych pól siłowych dlatego, że nigdy nie posłuchał właściciela i nie posadził swojej psiej dupy w bezpiecznym miejscu (chyba, że włożyło się go do klatki z pól siłowych). : W każdym razie, spróbuję załączyć alternatywne zakończenia dla tych postaci zależne od tego, co zrobiliście w grze. Wasze czyny powinny stwarzać jakąś różnicę. : W Fallout 2, Matt Norton i ja napisaliśmy teksty końcówki dla wszystkich postaci używając perspektywy narratora (i czasami głosów odpowiednich aktorów). Poniżej są więc sekcje, które udało mi się wyciągnąć (nie ma tu wszystkich NPC-ów, ale są wszystkie gadające głowy). Nie zostały wykorzystane w grze i jestem w stanie to zrozumieć, Ron Perlman miał już wtedy 5 miliardów linii kodu do obrobienia w dwie godziny. Prawdopodobne jest, że nie zrobiliśmy tego, bo nie mieliśmy czasu... albo dlatego, że Ron Perlman to mięśniak, który wygląda na osobę zdolną zgniatać w rękach cegły. W każdym razie oto one: zauważcie, że niektóre są spersonalizowane dla aktorów, a inne nie: Lynette Marcus Prezydent Richardson Harold Starsza Wioski Starsza Wioski, wersja 2 : (Komentarze Matta Nortona): Filmik końcowy właśnie się kończy - tankowiec płynie przodem do nas z maksymalną prędkością. Daleko za nim widać wielką eksplozję platformy wiertniczej Enklawy. Tankowiec przybliża się, a ekran się ściemnia. Starsza, gracz i wszyscy członkowie plemienia uciekają na tankowcu, chociaż ich nie widzimy. Słyszymy głos Starszej Wioski. Jest szczęśliwa, nawet trochę figlarna. : Być może załączę MP3 z Ronem Perlmanem osobiście życzącym mi śmierci za te teksty - jest zarówno śmieszny i przerażający. No i dwa ostatnie pytania od Richarda Greya z Krypty 13 wysłane przez neurołącze w komputerach Katedry: 6. '''Według Chrisa A, ghule w Krypcie 12 były poddane działaniu promieniotwórczości i wirusa FEV. Wiem, że Harold wspomniał coś o tym, że drzwi krypty otworzyły się zbyt wcześnie, więc promieniotwórczość jest całkiem sensowna. Moje pytanie brzmi: w jaki sposób ghule w Krypcie 12 zostały poddane działaniu FEV? Harold to wyjątkowy przypadek, odkąd udał się do Kadzi z ekhm... kimś, kto pozostanie bezimienny... i wpadł do pojemnika z FEV. Ale jak wytłumaczysz innych? - '''Richard Grey Kiedy w ośrodek badawczy West Tek uderzyła rakieta, pojemniki z FEV na czwartym i piątym poziomie zostały zniszczone, a FEV dostał się do atmosfery. W jakiś sposób, prawdopodobnie dzięki sile wybuchu, wirus szybko dotarł do ghuli i rozpoczął proces mutacji, razem z promieniotwórczością wypalającą ich ciała. Jak wirus przetrwał uderzenie i nie wysterylizował się - nie wiadomo... to zależy od tego, jaka głowica uderzyła w West Tek niczym jajko. Istotnie, Harold nigdy nie powiedział, że wpadł do kadzi (chociaż jest to możliwe). Został poddany działaniu wirusa - jednak już znalezienie się blisko otwartego zbiornika z FEV wystarcza, aby spowodować pewne mutacje (o czym przekonali się niewolnicy prowadzący wykopaliska w bazie Mariposa dla Enklawy). Powiedziałbym, że jakaś tarcza oddzielała kadzie z FEV od pokoju kontrolnego w bazie Mariposa. 7. Czym do cholery jest Frank Horrigan? Supermutantem w pancerzu wspomaganym? Cybernetycznie ulepszonym człowiekiem? Robotem? Cybernetycznie ulepszonym roboto-supermutantem w pancerzu? Oprócz tego, jeżeli był zmutowany, to jak to możliwe, że Enklawa go tolerowała? Czy widziała różnicę między mutacją wywołaną FEV i mutacją wywołaną promieniowaniem? - Richard Grey Frank Horrigan jest jeszcze gorszym koszmarem: z tego co znalazłem w dokumentacji, jest mutantem w pancerzu wspomaganym (czy technicznie jest supermutantem? - to temat dyskusyjny, odkąd naukowcy operowali na nim jak na króliku doświadczalnym, zmieniali jego DNA i psychologię - nie wiadomo bowiem, jak przebiegałyby jego zmiany, gdyby pozostawić je losowi). Jako dowód na to, że jest mutantem, cytuję kawałek z ostatniego uaktualnienia: Nie było to jakieś typowe rozróżnienie, tylko wyjątek. Niewielu ludzi wiedziało, że jest mutantem i niewielu potrafiło to rozpoznać... a i ci uważali go za efekt eksperymentu przerabiania człowieka. To semantyka. I selektywna bigoteria. Dla celów fan fiction: możliwe jest też, że był genetycznie zmodyfikowanym potworem, wykonanym przez Enklawę. Oto co Sierżant Granite o nim mówi: : Pytania do was, chłopaki To pytanie pozostaje aktualne odkąd BIS robi gry RPG. Kieruję je do tych, którzy wciąż grają w gry typu pen-and-paper: dlaczego? Czy jest w nich coś specjalnego, co sprawia, że gracie w nie dalej pomimo tego, że macie komputer i możliwość zagrania w sieci? Pytam z ciekawości - założyliśmy bazę gier pen-and-paper w Black Isle i mamy swoje własne poglądy na ten temat, ale chciałbym usłyszeć Wasze. Jeżeli macie jakieś przemyślenia, czujcie się wolni i napiszcie do mnie na adres: Cavellone@blackisle.com Dzięki. Fajne linki Jeżeli kiedyś szukaliście plakatów wojennych żeby prowadzić kampanię popularyzującą Fallouta albo po prostu żeby mieć co nakleić na okno, tu są dwa linki ze starymi wojennymi plakatami - dziękujcie JE Sawyerowi. http://digital.lib.umn.edu/warposters/browse.html http://www.library.northwestern.edu/govpub/collections/wwii-posters/ Pierwsza z tych stron jest cały czas uaktualniana, więc raz po raz sprawdzam, czy w ostatnim tygodniu nie pojawiło się coś nowego. Jeżeli znacie jakieś inne fajne linki powiązane z Falloutem, dajcie znać. Archeologia Fallout 1 Zamierzam spróbować zamieścić wszystkie słowa kluczowe, o jakie można się zapytać gadające głowy korzystając z przycisku "Powiedz mi o". To nie będzie kompletna lista, jedynie tych z dokumentacji. Nie mogę znaleźć takich informacji dotyczących "niegadających głów", ale jeżeli znacie inne słowa, o które można się zapytać poniższe osoby i które przeoczyłem, dajcie znać. Zacznijmy od Nadzorcy: *Hydroprocesor *Krypta *Wojna *Świat zewnętrzny *Biblioteka/Biuro nadzorcy (Wydaje mi się, że dwa ostatnie powodują jakieś odpowiedzi, ale możliwe jest, że odpowie po prostu "Nie wiem"). I ponieważ Nadzorca jest nudny, zabierzmy się do Aradesha, który ma coś więcej do powiedzenia: *Aradesh *Dharma *Tandi *Razlo *Seth *Bandyci *Żmije *Chanowie *Złomowo *Włócznia *Wieża strażnicza *Stacja strażników Osoby ze zdolnościami parapsychologicznymi Dla celów fan fiction może robić użytek z bohaterów Fallout mających zdolności parapsychologiczne i ich potencjału, ale bądźcie ostrożni - te osoby są trochę "zmutowane" i mogą dość doprowadzić świat do "Końca Dzieciństwa" szybciej niż zdążysz powiedzieć "Oj, jego oczy się świecą !" W każdym razie, w siedzibie Mistrza są cztery osoby mające zdolności parapsychologiczne: Wiggum — silny elektrokinetyk, Lucy — silny telekinetyk i mniejszy fotokinetyk, Moore — silny pirokinetyk, Gideon — silny telepata receptywny (bez możliwości kontrolowania swojej telepatii, wymagającej psychicznego neutralizatora, który zablokowałby myśli przychodzące ze słabymi zdolnościami fotokinetycznymi) W Biblii Fallouta wszystkie te osoby zostały oficjalnie usunięte z gatunku kiedy Katedra została zniszczona w ogniu wybuchu jądrowego. Najprawdopodobniej Mistrz umiał wywoływać w jakiś sposób zdolności parapsychologiczne u niektórych szczególnych osób po tym, jak wstrzyknięto im FEV, ale większość eksperymentów kończyła się porażką (chorobą psychiczną testowanych obiektów). Dysk Bractwa Stali Staram się dojść do końca informacji o Bractwie Stali, i jak na ironię nie mogę znaleźć odpowiedniego urywka w plikach .msg Fallout. Byłbym wdzięczny, gdyby ktokolwiek dał mi znać jak mogę je zdobyć, lub (dodatkowo) przesłać mi screeny ich zawartości, bo to powoli staje się przyczyną mojej frustracji. # *** Kodeks Honorowy Bractwa Stali *** # *** Historia Maxsona *** {7000}{}{Mój ojciec był strażnikiem w sekretnej bazie wojskowej} {7001}{}{na pustyni w południowej Kalifornii. Typowy MP,} {7002}{}{pamiętam głównie, że był silny. Kiedy nadszedł czas } {7003}{}{rewolucji, szanowałem jego przekonania. Był} {7004}{}{na tyłach, pomagając rannym i niepełnosprawnym,} {7005}{}{a nawet naukowcom. Oddał istnienia: swoje i mojej} {7006}{}{matki w ręce swojego najlepszego przyjaciela i rozkazał} {7007}{}{nam wyruszyć na pustynię z innymi buntownikami.} {7008}{}{**KONIEC**} # - {{7009}{}{Bardzo nieliczni, maszerowaliśmy przez pustkowia. Jedyną myślą,} {7010}{}{która zaprzątała mi głowę było to, że nigdy już nie zobaczę mojego ojca.} {7011}{}{Wiedział, że stać z tyłu znaczy być martwym. Ale} {7012}{}{został tam. Respektował flagę, CIC i godło,} {7013}{}{które nosił.} {7014}{}{**KONIEC**} # - {7015}{}{Co za idiota.} {7016}{}{**KONIEC**} # - {7017}{}{Umarł za grzechy innych. To nigdy się już } {7018}{}{nam nie przydarzy. Staniemy się samowystarczalni. Zostaniemy} {7019}{}{posiadaczami wiedzy I tradycji. Przeżyjemy} {7020}{}{koniec cywilizacji. Weźmiemy na swoje barki odpowiedzialność} {7021}{}{za własne czyny i będziemy się liczyli z} {7022}{}{czynami innych.} {7023}{}{**KONIEC**} # - {7024}{}{Przyrzekam to Tobie, Maxsonie, mój synu. Bractwo} {7025}{}{Stali nosi doskonałą nazwę. Jesteśmy Bractwem. Inaczej niż} {7026}{}{mój ojciec, będziemy stali ramię w ramię z tymi, którzy} {7027}{}{podzielają nasze przekonania i poglądy. Jesteśmy Stalą. Jesteśmy} {7028}{}{twardzi. Jesteśmy zaostrzeni na końcach.} {7029}{}{**KONIEC**} # - {7030}{}{Zawsze pamiętaj ogień, w jakim walczyliśmy.} {7031}{}{Nigdy nie zapomnij} {7032}{}{Motto z poprzedniego razu, teraz nasze motto.} {7033}{}{**KONIEC**} Naprawa tabeli chronologicznej - część druga Poniżej znajduje się (poprawiona w oparciu o Wasze korekty szkiców z Sieci z poprzedniego miesiąca) Tabela Chronologiczna. Dziękuję jeszcze raz wszystkim, którzy przesłali mi pliki msg i screenshoty - wszystkie one były niesamowicie przydatne. Znajdują się tu istotne poprawki do informacji kiedy Enklawa odkryła Bazę Mariposa, kiedy porwano Melchiora, Exodus Bractwa Stali i wydarzenia otaczające badania nad FEV prowadzone przez Ośrodek Badawczy West Tek i przez Mariposę. Jeszcze raz powtarzam, że to nie jest ostateczna wersja, odkąd zauważyłem, że napotkam jeszcze kilka problemów i dostanę jeszcze kilka poprawek od was. Jeszcze raz dziękuję za przejrzenie tego materiału. BTW, poniżej znajdują się nawet informacje o podróży Przybysza z Krypty w F1, nie musicie ich używać - zostały załączone w instrukcji do F2, która mówi też co się stało Ianowi i Ochłapowi (Ochłap w spotkaniu losowym w F2 był technicznie nazwany "ochłapem", ale to był przecież special encounter, więc nie powinien być uważany za prawdziwego Ochłapa z F1, jeżeli to ma jakiś sens). Rok Miesiąc # Wydarzenie 2051 W celu zabezpieczenia swoich interesów i dostaw ropy naftowej, Stany Zjednoczone zaczynają wywierać nacisk na Meksyk poprzez stwierdzenie, że brak stabilności politycznej tego kraju oraz zanieczyszczenie powietrza są zagrożeniem dla USA. Nakładają też na Meksyk najróżniejsze sankcje ekonomiczne aby zdestabilizować gospodarkę tego kraju, a następnie wysyłają do niego swoje jednostki wojskowe, aby utrzymać i dopilnować stałego wydobycia ropy naftowej w rafineriach Meksyku i ich transport za granicę, na północ... oczywiście na rachunek Meksyku. 2052 Według dokumentów telewizyjnych, zasoby ropy w Teksasie zaczynają się powoli wyczerpywać. Obywatele USA muszą więc ograniczyć zużycie ropy w swoich gospodarstwach domowych i uświadomić sobie, jak głęboki jest kryzys energetyczny. 2052 Kwiecień Rozpoczyna się wojna o surowce. Wiele małych państw bankrutuje, a Europa, zależna od importów ropy z Bliskiego Wschodu, odpowiada na podwyżki cen bliskowschodniej ropy akcją wojskową. Rozpoczyna się długa i wyczerpująca wojna pomiędzy Wspólnotą Europejską a Bliskim Wschodem. 2052 Maj-Lipiec Organizacja Narodów Zjednoczonych, już w tej chwili mocno nadwerężona, rozpoczyna swój marsz ku upadkowi. Podczas wielu burzliwych dyskusji część państw występuje z ONZ, ponieważ sytuacja wymyka się spod kontroli, ONZ wciąż stara się utrzymać pokój. Pod koniec lipca ONZ zostaje rozwiązana. 2053 Wzrastają szkody wywołane "Nową Plagą". Epidemia zabija dziesiątki tysięcy ludzi. USA blokuje swoje granice i zarządza pierwszą w historii narodową kwarantannę. Źródło plagi jest nieznane, ale krążą pogłoski, że to choroba powstała w wyniku eksperymentów z inżynierią genetyczną. 2053 Grudzień Na zakończenie i tak już bardzo nieudanego roku, terroryści niszczą w ataku nuklearnym izrealski Tel Awiw. 2054 Styczeń Ograniczona wymiana nuklearna na Bliskim Wschodzie wzbudza falę strachu na całym świecie. 2054 W obliczu konfliktu europejsko-bliskowschodniego i rozprzestrzeniającej się plagi, Stany Zjednoczone wprowadzają w życie Projekt Safehouse. Projekt, finansowany z obligacji, miał za zadanie stworzyć schrony, zwane Kryptami, dla ludności na wypadek wojny nuklearnej lub śmiertelnej epidemii. Budowa rozpoczyna się pod koniec 2054 i posuwa się bardzo szybko dzięki postępom w technologiach budowy. 2054 Do sieci wchodzi stworzony przez Vault-Tec ZAX 1.0. Miał to być system zarządzania kryptami i został przekazany rządowi USA, aby pomóc Ministerstwu Energii zbierać i analizować informacje o surowcach. W ciągu roku został przejęty przez armię do walki z plagą i do rozwoju taktyki wojskowej. 2055 Ośrodek badawczy West Tek rozpoczyna prace nad nowym wirusem w celu zwalczenia Nowej Plagi. Jego badania wirusologiczne i bliskie związki z rządem federalnym doprowadzą do tego, że dwadzieścia lat później zostanie wybrany do Projektu Wirionu Wszechodporności jak również badań nad pancerzem wspomaganym piechoty i laserami. 2055 ZAX 1.2 zostaje wykorzystany do uregulowania warunków panujących w West Tek. Nie jest częścią oprogramowania zapobiegawczego Valut-Tec, tak więc nie posiada żadnych dyrektyw ochrony ludzkości po upadku bomb. W międzyczasie spokojnie przelicza dane i gra w szachy z naukowcami. Wielu naukowców twierdzi, że ZAX oszukuje i wydłuża grę zbyt znacznie jak na komputer o jego możliwościach. 2059 Zostaje ustanowiona Linia Frontu Anchorage, jako efekt zwiększania aktywności militarnej przez Stany Zjednoczone na Alasce w celu chronienia swoich złóż ropy. Linia Frontu Anchorage powoduje wzrost napięć pomiędzy Stanami Zjednoczonymi a Kanadą, ponieważ Stany Zjednoczone próbują wywrzeć presję na Kanadę, aby ta pozwoliła jednostkom amerykańskim pilnować rurociągu alaskańskiego. 2059 Rodzi się pierwsza sztuczna inteligencja. Ograniczony przez limity pamięci, jest szybko zatrzymany. Odkrycie to stwarza podstawy do przyszłego rozwoju badań nad SI w laboratoriach całych Stanów Zjednoczonych. 2060 Komunikacja drogowa na całym świecie powoli zanika. Paliwo staje się zbyt cenne aby marnować je w pojazdach, wykorzystuje się więc alternatywne rozwiązania - rozpoczęta zostaje produkcja samochodów napędzanych wodorem i elektrycznością, ale fabryki są w stanie wyprodukować jedynie ograniczone ich ilości. Wzrasta nacisk na dalsze badania nad technologią mikroogniw termojądrowych. 2060 Wojna europejsko-blisko wschodnia kończy się, gdyż pola naftowe na Bliskim Wschodzie wysychają... konflikt nie ma już dalej sensu, a obie strony zostały niemal doprowadzone do ruiny. 2062 Pomimo kwarantanny Nowa Plaga wciąż się rozprzestrzenia, podsycając narodową paranoję. 2063 Sierpień Budowa większości Krypt zostaje zakończona, poza Kryptą 13, której budowa dopiero rusza... zwiastując cykl rozbudowy, który wydawał się napotykać same problemy. W miastach z ukończonymi Kryptami odbywają się próbne, fałszywe alarmy, jednak ich zwiększająca się częstotliwość wywołuje efekt "wyjącego wilka" i liczba osób biorących w nich udział spada z biegiem lat. 2065 Czerwiec Z powodu ogromnego popytu na energię latem 2065, reaktor jądrowy miasta Nowy York osiąga stan krytyczny, prawie powodując stopienie rdzenia. Bliskie przegrzanie reaktora staje się przyczyną wprowadzenia racjonowania energii, a termin "Gorące Lato" przyjmuje się jako określenie tego incydentu. 2065 Sierpień Potrzeba zwiększenia mobilności w amerykańskiej zmechanizowanej kawalerii zmusza wojsko do skoncentrowania wysiłków na tworzeniu "człowieka-czołgu - dwunożnej, opancerzonej jednostki kroczącej: pancerza wspomaganego. 2065-2067 Badania nad pancerzem wspomaganym są coraz bardziej zaawansowane i zbudowanych zostaje kilka prototypów, wiele z nich okazuje się nieskutecznych na polu bitwy. Jednakże te prototypy stają się podstawą dla przyszłych osiągnięć na polu wojskowości. 2066 Wiosna Wraz z wyczerpywaniem się zasobów ropy na całym globie, zależność Chin od paliw kopalnych powoduje kryzys energetyczny tego kraju. Chiny, będąc na skraju upadku, stają się bardziej agresywne w swoich rozmowach handlowych ze Stanami Zjednoczonymi. Stany Zjednoczone nie chcą eksportować ropy do Chin, negocjacje zostają więc zerwane. 2066 Lato Stając się kolejną zniewagą w stosunkach chińsko-amerykańskich, pierwsze proste ogniwo termojądrowe, rezultat projektu pancerza wspomaganego, zostaje ujawnione. Rozpoczyna się produkcja urządzeń korzystających z ogniw termojądrowych. Wdrażanie energii termojądrowej w infrastrukturę USA postępuje jednak zbyt wolno, aby zaopatrzyć w energię wszystkie potrzebujące regiony. Prawie 11 lat później zaledwie kilka sekcji Stanów Zjednoczonych było zaopatrzonych w energię termojądrową. 2066 Zima Zimą 2066, Chiny przeprowadzają inwazję na Alaskę, pod komendą generała Jingwei. Lina Frontu Anchorage staje się prawdziwym polem bitwy. 2066 Zima Jako znak rosnących napięć w stosunkach pomiędzy obydwoma krajami, Kanada wyraża niechęć w stosunku do obecności amerykańskich wojsk na kanadyjskiej ziemi i przelotu amerykańskich samolotów przez przestrzeń powietrzną Kanady. Napięcie stosunków między Stanami Zjednoczonymi i Kanada wciąż rośnie, ale ostatecznie Kanada ustępuje i amerykańskie wojsko swobodnie przemieszcza się przez Kanadę. To wydarzenie jest pierwszym krokiem do aneksji Kanady w 2076 roku. 2067 Pierwszy egzemplarz pancerza wspomaganego zostaje dostarczony na Alaskę. Choć brak mu mobilności przyszłych wersji, okazuje się niezwykle skuteczny przeciw chińskim czołgom i piechocie. Jego zdolność noszenia ciężkiej broni zaczyna odgrywać kluczową rolę w różnych konfliktach, a ponadto jest w stanie niszczyć całe miasta bez narażania jego posiadacza. Chiny w pośpiechu rozpoczynają prace nad własną wersją, ale są lata pracy i badań za Stanami Zjednoczonymi. 2069 Kanada zaczyna odczuwać obecność militarną Stanów Zjednoczonych wraz z amerykańska eksploatacją kanadyjskich surowców na wysiłek zbrojeniowy. Ogromne połacie tajgi zostają wycięte, a inne surowce w Kanadzie całkowicie wyeksploatowane. Wielu Amerykanów zaczyna odnosić się do Kanady jako Małej Ameryki, a kanadyjskie protesty są niezauważane. 2069 Marzec Krypta 13 zostaje ostatecznie ukończona - jako ostania z Krypt i rozpoczynają się próbne, fałszywe alarmy. Z powodu późnego ukończenia efekt "wyjącego wilka" nie jest tak znaczny jak w innych Kryptach. 2070 Powstaje pierwszy model samochodu Chryslusa napędzanego ogniwami termojądrowymi. Pocieszająco duży i amerykański, ograniczona ilość modeli kosztuje fortunę, ale mimo to zostaje sprzedana w ciągu kilku dni. Odtąd wiele fabryk Chryslusa zostaje przestawionych na produkcję wojskową. 2072 Wzrastający popyt Stanów Zjednoczonych na kanadyjskie surowce powoduje protesty i zamieszki w kilkunastu kanadyjskich miastach. Próba sabotażu rurociągu alaskańskiego staje się wystarczającym powodem dla wojska do rozpoczęcia aneksji Kanady... która faktycznie rozpoczęła się w 2067. 2073 Wrzesień 15 Wraz z rosnącą agresywnością Chin w używaniu broni biologicznej, rząd Stanów Zjednoczonych podejmuje przeciwdziałania. Projekt Wirionu Wszechodporności zostaje oficjalnie rozpoczęty i powstają plany rozpoczęcia eksperymentów w ośrodku badawczym West-Tek w Południowej Kalifornii. 2074 Wbrew wcześniejszym zapewnieniom, że wojna z Chinami służy jedynie odebraniu złóż ropy na Alasce, amerykańskie jednostki piechoty i zmechanizowane zostają rozmieszczone na terytorium Chin. Postępują bardzo wolno w głąb kraju, pogłębiając tylko swoje braki w zaopatrzeniu. 2075 Marzec 21 Eksperymenty PWW są kontynuowane w West Tek z kulturą 10-011, wznowione dzięki udanym testom wirusa na jednokomórkowych organizmach. Eksperymenty na komórkach roślinnych zostają zawieszone. Wirion wszechodporności zostaje przemianowany na FEV - Wirus Wymuszonej Ewolucji. 2075 Maj 9 Eksperymenty nad FEV są kontynuowane w West Tek z kulturą 10-011, wznowione dzięki udanym testom na płazińcach, wykazują one wzrost rozmiarów i podwyższoną odporność na zakażenia wirusowe. Eksperymenty z owadami odniosły mniejsze sukcesy i dalsze eksperymenty na owadach zostają zawieszone przez Majora Barnetta. 2075 Czerwiec 30 Eksperymenty nad FEV są kontynuowane w West Tek z kulturą 10-011, z wykorzystaniem białych myszy jako obiektu badań. Zaobserwowano przyrost rozmiarów, tkanki mięśniowej i inteligencji. 2075 Listopad 9 Eksperyment nad FEV (kultura 10-011) na królikach zostały zakończone. Zaobserwowano przyrost rozmiarów, inteligencji i (tym razem) agresywności. Oczywiście, trudno było określić, czy płazińce w poprzednich eksperymentach były bardziej agresywne i gwałtowne niż normalne. Prawdę mówiąc, nie można o to winić naukowców. 2076 Styczeń 3 Oddział wojskowy pod dowództwem pułkownika Spindela zostaje wysłany do ośrodka badań West Tek, aby pilnowały eksperymentów w interesie bezpieczeństwa narodowego. Kapitan Roger Maxson (dziadek Johna Maxsona, Wysokiego Starszego Bractwa Stali w Fallout) znajduje się wśród żołnierzy. 2076 Styczeń 12 Włączając kilka nowych sekwencji genowych w testach wirusa, zainfekowano psy kulturą 10-101a w West Tek. Chociaż zaobserwowano przyrost siły, nie zwiększyła się inteligencja. 2076 Styczeń Kanada została w pełni zaanektowana przez Stany Zjednoczone. Kanadyjscy protestujący i buntownicy zostali rozstrzelani na miejscu, a Rurociąg Alaskański roi się od amerykańskich wojsk. Obrazy okrucieństw docierają do Stanów Zjednoczonych, powodując dalsze zamieszki i protesty. 2076 Styczeń 26 Używając kultury 11-011, eksperymenty są przeprowadzane na szopach. Zaobserwowano te same efekty, ale próba ucieczki kilku zainfekowanych osobników spowodowała, że major Barnett rozkazał zlikwidować uciekinierów i pozostałe osobniki. Dwie pary nie zostały odnalezione. Uwaga: Scott Campbell i Chris Taylor przeznaczyli te zbiegłe szopy do utworzenia inteligentnej społeczności zwierząt na północny zachód od Blasku zwaną "Norami". To miejsce nigdy nie zostało zrealizowane. 2076 Kwiecień 15 Gdy wszystkie drugorzędne testy i badania zostały wykonane na obiektach, wszystkie psy z testów FEV kultury 11-101a w West Tek zostają zlikwidowane... z bezpiecznej odległości. 2076 Czerwiec Prototyp pancerza wspomaganego jest gotowy, rezultaty można znaleźć już w Fallout 1. To jest szczyt technologii Pancerza Wspomaganego przed Wielką Wojną. Wiele z tych jednostek zostaje wysłanych do Chin, gdzie zaczęły torować sobie drogę przez chińskie siły. Chińskie surowce są napięte do granic wytrzymałości i linie zaopatrzenia narodów zaanektowanych przez Chiny zaczynają się załamywać. 2076 Sierpień Zamieszki o żywność i energię zaczynają się w głównych miastach w całych Stanach Zjednoczonych. Jednostki wojskowe zaczynają być rozmieszczane w miastach w Stanach Zjednoczonych by powstrzymać uczestników zamieszek i wiele tymczasowych więzień zostaje skonstruowanych. Ogłoszony jest stan wyjątkowy, a wkrótce stan wojenny. 2076 Październik 4 W West Tek, piętnaście szympansów zostaje zarażonych kulturą 11-111. Najbardziej udane testy do tej pory, wzrost i odporności u szympansów przekraczają wszystkie inne obiekty do tej pory. Wojsko praktycznie pożera wzrokiem wyniki badań. W tajemnicy zaplanowano rozpocząć testy w małych miastach pod kwarantanną na północnej Ameryce i budowa Bazy Wojskowej Mariposa jest przyspieszona ze względu na oczekiwane przeniesienie projektu West Tek do tego miejsca pod nadzorem wojskowym. 2077 Styczeń 7 Major Barnett pomimo sprzeciwu naukowców rozkazuje przenieść wszystkie badania nad FEV do nowo powstałej bazy wojskowej Mariposa. 2077 Styczeń 10 Alaska zostaje odzyskana, Linia Frontu Anchorage zostaje utrzymana przez Amerykanów. 2077 Styczeń 22 Pierwsze użycie pancerza wspomaganego na terenie Stanów Zjednoczonych do kontroli kwarantanny. Jednostki służące w Chinach i na Linii Frontu Anchorage walczą z Amerykanami, zamieszki o żywność przybierają na sile, ginie wielu cywili. Wielu żołnierzy dezerteruje z armii w Stanach Zjednoczonych i Kanadzie, zostają schwytani i osadzeni w więzieniach wojskowych. 2077 Luty Informacje o badaniach nad FEV wyciekają z nieznanego źródła. Wybuchają protesty w wielu miastach i rządach na całym świecie, padają oskarżenie że to rząd USA jest odpowiedzialny za Nową Plagę. FEV jest postrzegane jako zagrożenie. 2077 Marzec Przygotowani na chiński atak biologiczny lub nuklearny , prezydent i Enklawa uciekają w bezpieczne miejsce oraz przygotowują plany kontynuowania wojny. 2077 Październik Kapitan Roger Maxson i jego ludzie odkrywają że naukowcy w bazie Mariposa wykorzystywali "ochotników" (więźniowie których mózgi nie zostały użyte w Robomózgach) jako obiekty doświadczalne w eksperymentach. Morale w bazie jest bardzo niskie, po załamaniu nerwowym pułkownika Roberta Spindel, ludzie Maxona zwracają się do niego o przejęcie dowództwa. 2077 Październik 20 Kapitan Roger Maxson, dowódca bazy Mariposa, ogłasza przez radio pełną dezercje... i nic się nie dzieje. Zawiedziony, Maxson rozkazuje wszystkim rodzinom mieszkającym poza bazą przenieść się do bazy Mariposa. 2077 Październik 23 Wielka Wojna: Bomby zostają odpalone; nie wiadomo kto uderzył pierwszy... i nie jest nawet pewne czy bomby pochodziły z Chin lub Ameryki. Syreny alarmowe zawyły, ale mało ludzi schodzi do schronów, sądząc że to tylko fałszywy alarm. Schrony zostają zamknięte. 2077 Październik 23 NKrypta Nekropolis nigdy się nie zamyka. Kiedy było już wiadomo że inne krypty zostały zamknięte, ludzie z Bakersfield starają się dotrzeć do Krypty 12, by chronić siebie i swoje rodziny. 2077 Październik 23 Ośrodek badawczy West Tek zostaje trafiony przez rakiety, pojemniki z FEV zostają zniszczone na poziomach czwartym i piątym wypuszczając wirus do atmosfery. Zmutowany prez promieniowanie, wirus traci swoje zdolności. 2077 October 23 Ocaleni z Bazy Mariposa, żołnierze i naukowcy chronieni przed promieniowaniem i wirusem FEV wychodzą na pustkowie. 2077 Październik 25 Dwa dni później w bazie Mariposa, zwiadowca w pancerzu wspomaganym zostaje wysłany aby pobrać próbki atmosfery. Nie stwierdza żadnych śladów promieniowania w pobliżu bazy. 2077 Październik 27 Po pochowaniu naukowców przed bazą Mariposa, żołnierze zamykają bazę, następnie udają się na pustynie, zabierając ze sobą zapasy oraz schematy broni. Kapitan Maxson prowadzi swoich ludzi i rodziny do rządowego schronu Lost Hills. (To wydarzenie zostało nazwane "Exodus" . Ocalali żołnierze założyli Bractwo Stali.) Uwaga: Chociaż Maxson w swoim dzienniku zaznacza że personel cywilny (prawdopodobnie rodziny naukowców lub inni cywile nie związani z wojskiem) miał pozostać w bazie, to czy zostali w bazie czy nie jest nieznane. 2077 Listopad Kapitan Maxson, jego ludzie oraz ich rodziny, docierają do schronu Lost Hills, podczas drogi stracili wielu ludzi w tym żonę Maxsona (jego syn na szczęście przeżył). Schron Lost Hills zostaje kwaterą główną Bractwa Stali. 2080 Pierwsze efekty promieniowania są widoczne na ocalałych. Rozległe mutacje dotykają zwierzęta i ludzi, efekty mutacji są nieodwracalne. Z dnia na dzień powstają nowe gatunki. 2083 Lato Ghule które ocalały w Krypcie 12 oraz ludzie którzy przybyli do Bakersfield tworzą nowe miasto Nekropolis. 2084 Wiosna Set odbiera władzę w Nekropolis Nadzorcy Krypty. Nadzorca zostaje wywieziony na północ i słuch po nim ginie. 2090 Krypta 29 zostaje otwarta. Harold (w tym czasie będąc jeszcze człowiekiem) postanawia dorobić się jako handlarz. Handluje z ocalałą ludnością żyjącą na Pustkowiach. 2091 Krypta 8 zostaje otwarta, używają swojego GECKA-a żeby stworzyć żyzną glebę pod nowe miasto. 2092 Krypta Los Angeles zostaje otwarta, zostają zbudowane Gruzy które przyciągają ocalałych. 2092 Dr. Richard Moreau zostaje wygnany z Kryptopolis za morderstwo. Okoliczności popełnienie morderstwa są nieznane, ale Moreau zmienia nazwisko na Grey i wyrusza na południe. 2093 Człowiek o imieniu Angus zakłada miasto Hub, które staje się oazą na pustkowiach, przyciągając do siebie handlarzy i osadników. 2096 Harold zostaje szefem karawany w Hubie. Jego karawany są celem nielicznych ataków na pustkowiach, ale karawany Harolda funkcjonują... do momentu kiedy kilka lat później stają się celem ataków mutantów. 2097 Narodziny Johna Maxsona, przyszłego Starszego Bractwa Stali. 2102 Maj 22 Powtarzające się ataki mutantów na karawany Harolda doprowadzają do tego, że wściekły Harold finansuje jedną z pierwszych na tych terenach grup awanturniczych w celu odnalezienia miejsca pochodzenia mutantów. Po naradach z lekarzem i naukowcem z Hub - człowiekiem o nazwisku Grey - obaj decydują się połączyć siły. 2102 Czerwiec 23 Ekspedycja Richarda Greya wraz z Haroldem odkrywa Bazę Mariposa i wkrótce potem zostaje rozbita i rozproszona przez zamieszkujące ją mutanty. Grey zostaje wrzucony przez ramię wysięgnika do jednego ze zbiorników z wirusem FEV, a Harold pada ogłuszony, aby ocknąć się potem na pustkowiu. 2102 Czerwiec 27 Mutujący się już Harold zostaje odnaleziony przez handlarzy i przewieziony z powrotem do the Hub. Jego główni partnerzy handlowi i pracownicy, przerażeni jego stanem zdrowia, porzucają go i wkrótce nie zostają mu nawet połówek kapsli, które mógłby złączyć ze sobą. 2102 Lipiec Richard Grey, obecnie okropnie zmutowany wirusem, cały oblepiony FEV, wydostaje się z Kadzi w straszliwym cierpieniu. Bardzo rzadko jest w stanie myśleć albo spostrzegać swoje otoczenie, dostaje się więc do pokoju kontrolującego Kadzie i zaczyna nagrywać swój dziennik. Traci i odzyskuje przytomność, czasami na dni lub tygodnie. 2102 Lipiec-Listopad Richard Grey zaczyna przyzwyczajać się do swojego nowego położenia i rozpoczyna swoje pierwsze testy z FEV na zwierzętach poddając je działaniu FEV. Te eksperymenty i jego pogłębiająca się świadomość stwarzają fundamenty planów związanych z Jednością (the Unity) i rasą panów. Przyjmuje nowe imię - "Mistrz". 2102 Listopad Pierwszy człowiek, który stał się ofiarą Greya trafia do Mariposy i zostaje przez niego zjedzony. 2102 Grudzień Grey kontynuuje swoje doświadczenia na włóczęgach trafiających do Mariposy... bez sukcesu. Rezultaty eksperymentów są skażone promieniotwórczością, duże i niewiarygodnie głupie. Grey woli je skonsumować niż pozwolić im żyć. 2103 Styczeń Mistrz odkrywa problem polegający na szkodliwym wpływie napromieniowania na przebieg mutacji i zaczyna bardziej przebierać w obiektach doświadczalnych. Powstają pierwsze klasyczne super mutanty i wszystkie inne dupodrapy. Mistrz zaczyna tworzyć plany budowy swojej armii. 2103-2130 W tym okresie Mistrz powoli zaczyna zbierać obiekty doświadczalne, chętne i niechętne, z okolicznych skupisk ludzi. Wielka Zima 2130 roku i niedobór obiektów znacznie utrudniają budowę jego armii. 2120 Angus przejmuje władzę nad rozrastającym się Hub i ogłasza się gubernatorem. . 2125 Zima Angus zostaje zamordowany, a Hub zapada w chaos. 2126 Gromada kupców przejmuje kontrolę nad zbiornikami wody pitnej w Hub. Żądają opłat od każdego, kto chce wody. Rozpoczyna się Wielka Wojna Kupców. 2126-2128 Trwa Wielka Wojna Kupców. Kupcy Wody zapieczętowują miasto, ale są w mniejszości. Człowiek o nazwisku Greene (dziadek Justina Greene'a) ogłasza pokój i negocjuje porozumienia. Tworzy się Rada Centralna Hub, złożona z reprezentantów dwóch firm karawanowych miasta. Długi okres niezdecydowania i negocjacji utrzymuje obecne status quo miasta. 2130 Nastaje zima nuklearna 2131-2135 Mistrz wydaje rozkazy swoim Supermutantom, aby porywali ludzi z karawan. Przez wiele lat zniknięcia karawan będą tłumaczone atakami potworów na pustyni, a kiedy nawet karawany Hub zostaną zaatakowane, wina zostanie przerzucona na Szpony Śmierci. Armia supermutantów powiększa się. 2134 Odłam Bractwa Stali pod dowództwem sierżanta Dennisa Allena rośnie w siłę i zaczyna naciskać na Starszych, aby pozwolili im przeszukiwać południowy Blask w poszukiwaniu pozostałych zasobów. Starsi odmawiają, więc Allen ze swoją grupą oddziela się od Bractwa Stali, zabierając trochę broni i technologii. 2134 Dowodzona przez sierżanta Dennisa Allena mała grupa żołnierzy Bractwa Stali wyrusza do ośrodka badawczego West Tek w poszukiwaniu pozostałych sprzed Wielkiej Wojny technologii. Docierają tam po dwudziestu dniach i zostają rozsiekani na kawałki przez zautomatyzowany system ochronny West Teku. Ranny Allen jest coraz bardziej napromieniowany przez dziurę w pancerzu. Przed śmiercią zdąży jeszcze nagrać na holodysku co się stało z wyprawą. 2135 Starszy Roger Maxson umiera na raka, a jego syn, już jako wyszkolony żołnierz, obejmuje w Bractwie Stali stanowisko "Generała" (Starszego). John Maxson wstępuje do Paladynów, rozwijając obiecującą karierę żołnierza. 2137 Mistrz zaczyna masową produkcje Super Mutantów. Tylko około jeden okaz na sześć albo jeden na pięć jest udany, i tylko połowa "sukcesów" nadaje się do stania się częścią stale powiększającej się armii, zwanej Jednością. 2140 Decker tworzy podziemie w Hub'ie i zaczyna pociągać za sznurki. 2141 Wiosna Otwiera się Krypta 15. 2141 Narodziny Przybysza z Krypty (Uznawana przez kanon). 2141 Zima Formują się skupiska bandytów, ponieważ zaczyna brakować żywności w okolicy. Dwa klany: Chanowie i Żmije rozpoczynają terroryzowanie okolicznych osad. 2142 Wiosna Powstają Cieniste Piaski, mieszkańcy wznoszą mur przeciw najeźdźcom. 2145 Rodzi się Tandi, córka Aradesha. 2152 Gdy wpływy Mistrza na pustkowiach rosną, natyka się na ludzi - czczicieli Dnia Sądu Ostatecznego. Nie wrzuca ich jednak do zbiorników z FEV, zamiast tego domaga się, aby zostali jego szpiegami. Ich przywódcą jest Morfeusz, były członek gangu Rozpruwaczy - poleca on swoich wyznawców Mistrzowi. Morfeusz ze swoim kultem tworzy trzon organizacji znanej potem jako Dzieci Katedry. 2155 Bractwo Stali wysyła skromne oddziały zwiadowcze z zadaniem wytropienia Żmij. Traktują to jako trening prowadzony przez ojca Johna Maxsona, Bractwo jest przekonane że mała samodzielna grupa żołnierzy w Pancerzach Wspomaganych da radę bandytom, bez wględu na ich liczebność. Jeden z oddziałów, prowadzony przez Maxsona, odnajduje Żmije. Maxson spodziewał się załamania i ucieczki przeciwnika. Nie wziął pod uwagę religijnego fanatyzmu Żmij (ani ich zatrutej broni) i gdy dosięga go jedna ze strzał (nie założył hełmu), ginie po paru godzinach. Johm Maxson obejmuje stanowisko Starszego, a Rhombus zostaje nowym przywódcą Paladynów. 2155-2156 Po schwytaniu karawany mieszkańców krypty, Mistrz poznaje lokację Gruzów - przyszłej lokacji Katedry. Pokonuje mieszkańców tego miejsca i przeprowadza tam operacje, kultyści wykorzystują schronienie jako bazę. Stamtąd też Mistrz wysyła patrole w znane okolice krypt w poszukiwaniu ich. 2156 Mistrz widzi korzyści w utworzeniu "religii", Dzieci Katedry, i używaniu ich jako szpiegów w osadach rozrzuconych po całym Pustkowiu. Misjonarze Dzieci Katedry rozpowszechniali się powoli w większości miast, służąc jako oczy i uszy Morfeusza i Mistrza. 2157 Mistrz, znając lokalizację Krypty 12 w Bakersfield, wysłał oddział supemrutantów aby opanowały Kryptę. Wiele Ghuli zostało startych w pył podczas walk, aż w końcu Set wytłumaczył mutantom, że to Ghule są ocaleńcami, których szukają. Super mutanty, rozzłoszczone niepowodzeniem, wyruszyły szukać nienaruszonej krypty, zostawiając mały oddział do obserwowania niedobitków i zapewniając sojusz w nadchodzącej wojnie. 2161 Październik Patrol kilku rycerzy Bractwa Stali natyka się na martwego supermutanta. Oddział postanawia przetransportować zwłoki nieznanego im stworzenia do Cytadeli Bractwa. Główny Skryba Vree rozpoczyna badania zwłok Mutanta. 2161 Grudzień 5 Początek gry Fallout: Przybysz z Krypty opuszcza Kryptę 13 w poszukiwaniu Hydroprocesora. 2161 Grudzień 15 Przybysz z Krypty odwiedza Cieniste Piaski. Poznaje tam Tandi oraz Ian'a, który przyłącza się niego, aby pomóc mu w poszukiwaniu Hydroprocesora. 2161 Grudzień 30 Przybysz z Krypty dociera do Złomowa gdzie dołącza do niego pies, Ochłap. 2162 Styczeń 17 VPrzybysz z Krypty dociera do Hub i negocjuje z Kupcami Wodnymi dostarczenie wody do Krypty 13, zyskując trochę czasu dla Krypty. 2162 Luty 13 Przybysz z Krypty znajduje hydroprocesor w Krypcie 12, która znajduje się w Nekropolis. Ian ginie z ręki super mutanta i zmieniony w kupkę popiołu, kończy ze swoją tendencją strzelania Przybyszowi z Krypty w plecy seriami z SMG. 2162 Marzec 3 Vault Dweller kicks the Master's ass. 2162 April 20 Przybysz z Krypty wysadza Bazę Militarną Mariposa wraz z kadziami FEV. Ochłap ginie broniąc swego pana. 2162 Maj 10 Koniec gry Fallout: Przybysz z Krypty wraca do Krypty 13, tylko, żeby usłyszeć "Jesteś bohaterem, teraz musisz odejść." Kilkoro mieszkańców Krypty (pod przywódctwem Lydii, głowy organizacji "Powrót na powierzchnię" i towarzyszących jej Theresie i Lyle) wkrótce podążają za Przybyszem z Krypty. 2165 Maj 12 Przybysz z Krypty zdejmuje kombinezon z Krypty i od tego dnia, nigdy więcej go nie zakłada. 2165 Lipiec 10 Przybysz z Krypty dociera na Północ z małą grupą innych przybyszów z krypty i mieszkańców pustkowi, z którymi zakłada małą wioskę, Arroyo. 2167 Sierpień 18 Zakończenie budowy Arroyo. 2185 Lato W południe, Marcus i Paladyn Jacob z Bractwa Stali spotykają się przypadkiem daleko na południowy wschód od Broken Hills i walczą. Po kilku dniach wymiany ciosów i ognia poddają się, gdy żaden nie może dać rady drugiemu. Razem ruszają w podróż spierając się na temat Mistrza i ideologii Bractwa Stali, oraz czy możliwe jest, że Mistrz potrafił połączyć swój układ nerwowy z siecią komputerową Katedry. 2185 Jesień Marcus i Jacob idąc szlakiem ghuli, ludzi i supermutantów trafiają do społeczności Broken Hills. 2186 Wiosna Jacob żegna się z Marcusem i rusza na nieznane tereny. 2186 Powstaje Republika Nowej Kalifornii oraz Rada Centralna, która będzie sprawować w niej władzę. 2188 Październik 2 Rodzi się córka Przybysza z Krypty (Którą znamy jako Starsza Wioski w Fallout 2). 2196 Tandi została jednogłośnie wybrana na prezydenta Republiki Nowej Kalifornii. 2198 Enklawa prowadzi badania nad różnymi technologiami, w tym nad udoskonaleniem Pancerza Wspomaganego. Żaden z prototypów nie jest lepszy od przedwojennego T-51b, niektóre są nawet o wiele gorsze. 2208 Styczeń 16 Po napisaniu swoich wspomnień, Przybysz z Krypty opuszcza Arroyo, podobno martwy, zostawiając złożony kombinezon z Krypty na łóżku. Niektórzy wierzą, że zabrały go Duchy Nieba, inni twierdzą, że poczuł on, że nadszedł czas, aby wyruszyć w drogę i pozwolić Starszym Arroyo poprowadzić wioskę ku jej przeznaczeniu. 2208 Styczeń 2 Miesięczny okres opłakiwania Przybysza z Krypty kończy się, Arroyo powoli wraca do normy. 2208 Styczeń 2 Rozpoczyna się końcowy trening córki Przybysza z Krypty na Starszą wioski. Przechodzi ona trudne ćwiczenia psychiki, umiejętności naukowych, matematycznych oraz obchodzenia się z bronią. 2210 Styczeń 31 Córka Przybysza z Krypty przechodzi swój tajemniczy test, którego głównym składnikiem jest kilka halucynogennych ziółek z ogrodu Hakunin'a. Naraża swoje życie w Świątyni Prób , używając swoich amuletów i zdolności, aby zdać większość testu po tym, jak popsuł się jej pistolet. Następnie ostro krytykuje sprawdzian, dodając kilka niezbędnych poprawek. Uwaga: Popsuty pistolet to ten, który zobaczysz na jej stole w intrze Fallout 2. 2210 Luty 2 Córka Mieszkańca Krypty zostaje Starszą Wioski. Rządzi twardą ręką, a jej wiedza jest powszechnie szanowana. 2211 Frank Horrigan przychodzi na świat... niestety. 2215 Sierpień 1 Kongresman Richardson rośnie w siłę w Enklawie, wspomagany przez swojego ojca, prezydenta Richardsona. 2215 Na rozkaz prezydenta naukowcy Enklawy rozpoczynają prace nad ulepszaniem Pancerza Wspomaganego. Tworzą i testują wiele prototypów. 2220 Marzec 5 Kongresman Richardson zostaje wybrany na prezydenta pięcioletniej kadencji, głównie dzięki pomocy ojca (prezydenta Richardsona). 2220 Październik Naukowcom Enklawy udaje się skonstruować wiarygodną wersję Pancerza Wspomaganego Mk II. Rezultaty badań (no i wypadki... i wybuchy... i zgony) na rozkaz Prezydenta Richardsona pozostają tajne ze względu na morale członków Enklawy. 2221 Marzec 23 Narodziny "Wybrańca". Jego ojciec nie został odnotowany w plemiennych zapiskach z nieznanej przyczyny, ale może po prostu Starsza Wioski się wstydziła? 2231 Narodziny syna Melchiora. 2235 Eksperymenty Enklawy na Szponach Śmierci, czyli próba stworzenia specjalnej jednostki do walki we wrogich środowiskach. 2235 While there had already been a small number of ghouls in Gecko at this time, more come to the area, and the town of Gecko is formed. The new influx of ghouls bring scavenged technology and know-how, and the power plant in Gecko becomes operational later that year. Vault City looks upon their new neighbors with growing concern. 2236 Lipiec 20 Zwiadowcy Enklawy badają kompleks Bazy Wojskowej Mariposa, baza jest częściowo zniszczona. 2236 Lipiec-Sierpień Naukowcy z Enklawy i korpus chemiczny przeszukują resztki Bazy Mariposa, podczas gdy oddziały szturmowe przeczesują pustynię w poszukiwaniu niewolników, których mogliby użyć do wydobycia aparatury z Bazy i dostania się do Kadzi z FEV. W jednym z oddziałów szturmowych znajduje się Frank Horrigan, w tym czasie 25-latek właśnie przeniesiony z prezydenckiej Secret Service aby odbyć karne godziny na Pustkowiu po jakimś nieudokumentowanym psychicznym wybryku czy czymś takim. 2236 Sierpień Melchior zostaje porwany przez patrol Enklawy i staje się częścią ekipy niewolników pracujących nad wykopaliskami w Bazie Wojskowej. 2236 Wrzesień Ekipy konstrukcyjne z Enklawy i supermutanty - niewolnicy rozpoczynają wykopy. Odkrywają wirusa FEV. Pojawiają się pierwsze mutacje, w tym u Franka Horrigana, który wchodzi w bliski kontakt z wirusem i zostaje odesłany do laboratoriów Enklawy w celu zbadania. 2236 Październik Melchior zaczyna się mutować... co wyjątkowo nie zmniejsza jego inteligencji, a wręcz nienaturalnie ją powiększa. Zorientował się, że Enklawa wybije super mutantów po zdobyciu informacji o FEV, zaczyna więc używać swoich talentów magicznych, aby ukryć broń dla mutantów, aby mogły się obronić kiedy Enklawa zdecyduje, że chce się z nimi rozprawić. 2237 Styczeń Enklawa, która już zdobyła dane o FEV, opuszcza teren Military Base, ponieważ pojawia się coraz więcej mutacji. Mutacje powodują powstanie Supermutantów Drugiej Generacji. Enklawa pozostawia w bazie pojedynczą brygadę, która miałaby wybić super mutantów. Jednakże przygotowane do ataku mutanty używają zgromadzonego przez siebie arsenału aby spacyfikować żołnierzy, ponosząc duże straty w ludziach. Pozostałe super mutanty 1 i 2 generacji decydują się zostać w bazie, formując nową społeczność. 2236-2238 Poddany działaniu FEV Horrigan ulega stopniowej mutacji. Zaczyna być tak powolny i ograniczony umysłowo jak wszystkie supermutanty, tak jak one koncentruje się tylko na jednym celu. Naukowcy trzymają go w ciągłej narkozie, przeprowadzają na nim operacje i bardzo dokładnie badają przez wiele, wiele lat. Tylko przez krótkie okresy czasu jest przytomny, a następnie znowu poddawany narkozie. 2238 Harold przybywa do Gecko i robi co w jego mocy (wprawdzie trzęsącymi się już rękami), aby pomóc ghulom z będącym na chodzie reaktorem. 2239 Styczeń 23 Kończą się testy przeprowadzane na Franku Horriganie. Sugeruje się, aby został skierowany do działań w terenie przeciwko lokalnym populacjom. 2239 Marzec 27 Frank Horrigan jest przygotowany do swojej nowej roli. Skonstruowano nową, zmodyfikowaną wersję Pancerza Wspomaganego, zdolną pokryć jego wielkie ciało. Zostaje on w niej zamknięty. Po kilku przerażająco dobrze zdanych testach w terenie, Horrigan staje się "brudną robotą". 2241 Najgorsza susza, jaka od wielu lat nawiedziła północną Kalifornię powoduje straty w plonach zbóż i trzodzie w Arroyo i Modoc. 2241 Styczeń Pierwsze próbki Odlotu docierają do Redding dzięki rodzinie Mordino. 2241 Styczeń Kryptopolis odrzuca propozycję sojuszu zarówno rodziny Bishop z Nowego Reno i RNK. 2241 Marzec Rozpoczynają się ataki na karawany Kryptopolis. 2241 Lipiec 25 Początek Fallout 2: Dziecko Przeznaczenia przystępuje do testu w Świątyni Prób. 2241 Lipiec 27 Dziecko Przeznaczenia opuszcza Arroyo w poszukiwaniu GECK'a. 2242 Maj 15 Enklawa wysyła zakodowany sygnał do Krypty 13, aktywując jej centralny komputer i informując że nadszedł czas by opuścić Kryptę. Martin Frobisher zbiera razem mieszkańców krypty do wprowadzającego filmu. 2242 Maj 16 Mniej niż dzień później, Krypta 13 zostaje otwarta, tylko po to aby została przywitana przez dwa szturmowe oddziały Enklawy przybyłe na Lataczach. Oddziały zabiły troje mieszkańców Krypty którzy "stawiali opór", i dokonały szturmu na Kryptę, porywając wszystkich jej mieszkańców. 2242 Maj 17 Treserzy "zwierząt" Enklawy dokonują zrzutu z bezpiecznej odległości oddziału Szponów Śmierci pod Kryptę 13 aby zabiły każdego odwiedzającego Kryptę i ukryły obecność Enklawy. Pozostałe Szpony Śmierci zostały wysłane na pustynię otaczającą Kryptę 13 w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek uciekinierów i świadków. 2242 Jesień Koniec Fallout 2: Wybraniec dostaje się do Enklawy przypływając uszkodzonym tankowcem i niszczy platformę wiertniczą "Posejdon", zabijając przy tym Prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych i kończąc plany Enklawy co do dominacji nad światem. Horrigan - uaktualnienie Wystarczy aby wyjaśnić... Horrigan był mutantem, ale potworem był już zanim zetknął się z FEV w Bazie Wojskowej (miał liczne problemy psychiczne). Ważnym spostrzeżeniem jest, że Frank nigdy nie uważał siebie za mutanta. Takie opinie wygłaszali jedynie naukowcy w Enklawie, ale woleli używać słowa "eksperyment", ale i tego nie mówili nigdy w jego obecności. Większość żołnierzy miała Horrigana za chodzącą atomówkę, coś co zbudowali jajowaci i nigdy specjalnie nie obchodziły ich jego mutacje. Większość miała go za świra, jednak byli też żołnierze którzy chcieli brać z nim udział w misjach. Horrigan był zawsze lojalny wobec Prezydenta, Enklawy i sił zbrojnych - tą lojalnością cechował się jeszcze przed kontaktem z FEV, jednak została ona wzmocniona przez Prezydenta w skutek licznych prób prania mózgu i testów uskutecznianych przez Enklawę. Niska inteligencja Horrigana (dodatkowo zniszczona przez FEV) sprawiła, że program prania mózgu łatwo odniósł pożądany skutek. Ostatnie słowo To wszystko - tyle powinna zawierać aktualizacja z 25 stycznia. Spójrz na następną aktualizację z 11 marca. Dziękuję za przeczytanie, Chris Avellone @ Black Isle Studios en:Fallout Bible 0 zh:輻射聖經0 kategoria:Biblia Fallouta